MACHINE DOLL
| Artist = (Yaya (CV: Hitomi Harada)) | Original Name = 機巧少女は傷つかない プロローグEP「MACHINE DOLL」 | Released Date = January 22, 2010 | Length = 17:24 | Catalog Number = ZMCZ-5352 | Composer = Toku | Arranger = Toku | Lyricist = LINDEN | Label = | Publisher = Media Factory | Producer = }} MACHINE DOLL is the extended play of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It was composed and arranged by Toku and its song, MACHINE DOLL's, lyrics was written by LINDEN and was sang by Hitomi Harada. MACHINE DOLL was released on January 22, 2010, two months after the release of the first volume of the light novel series, and features a full version of the song, MACHINE DOLL, a full version of the song, MACHINE DOLL, without Hitomi Harada's vocals, a movie edition version of the song, MACHINE DOLL, and a full version of the soundtrack, Prologue ～Unbreakable MACHINE DOLL～. It is the first released mixed-media installment of the . Track　List Characters By Appearance * Yaya * Raishin Akabane * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Shouko Karyuusai * Kimberly * Felix Kingsfort * Eliza Spoilers Lyrics Movie |- |My true pain daite hoshī |I want you to hold My true pain |My true pain |- |Futo te wo nobasu yubisaki ni harari |Suddenly reaching out my hands | |- |Sekai ga sotto koboreochiteku |The world slowly and gently fell onto my fingertips | |- |Izayoi koyoi watashi wo terashita |The sixteenth moon of the month shone over me | 　今宵　私を照らした}} |- |Kakushiteru kizu mo mamoru yōni |As if protecting the scars I've hidden | |- |Sō itsuka sono hi ga kitara |Someday the day will come | |- |Kimi ni dake ha himitsu wo misetai no |When I'd like to show you my secret | }} Full |- |My true pain daite hoshī |I want you to hold My true pain |My true pain |- |Futo te wo nobasu yubisaki ni harari |Suddenly reaching out my hands | |- |Sekai ga sotto koboreochiteku |The world slowly and gently fell onto my fingertips | |- |Izayoi koyoi watashi wo terashita |The sixteenth moon of the month shone over me | 　今宵　私を照らした}} |- |Kakushiteru kizu mo mamoru yōni |As if protecting the scars I've hidden | |- |Sō itsuka sono hi ga kitara |Someday the day will come | |- |Kimi ni dake ha himitsu wo misetai no |When I'd like to show you my secret | |- |Kodō no yōni uzuku itami ga |A throbbing aching pain | |- |Watashi wo tsukiugokashiteru shinjitsu |Is the truth that which keeps me going | |- |Inochi nado oshiku ha nai kara |Because there’s no value to this life | など惜しくはないから}} |- |Karada mo kokoro sae mo sasagesasete yo |So at least let me offer my body and my heart to you | も心 さえも捧げさせてよ}} |- |Nemuranuyō watashi no |Don’t fall to sleep, take | |- |My true pain jikan wo tomete |My true pain and stop time. |My true pain　 |- |Kimi no itami wa watashi no itami to |Your pain is my pain | |- |Futayo no tsuki ga oshietekureta |Is something the full moon has taught me | の月が　教えてくれた}} |- |Dareka to kimi ga fureau sore dake de |If someone simply touches you that alone | |- |Shitto no honoo ga watashi wo yaku |Is enough to set me in a flame of jealousy | |- |Sō itsuka sono hi ga kitemo |If that day were to come | |- |Watashi no koto taenaku omoidashite |Please keep me in your mind | |- |Harisakesō ni atsui itami mo |Your existence is the only thing | |- |Kimi to iu sonzai ga iyashitekureru |which can heal this burning pain that is tearing me apart | |- |Dareka ni ubawareru kurai nara |I don’t care if everything else were to shatter to pieces | |- |Subete wo kowashite shimattemo kamawanai |if someone else were to take you away from me | を壊してしまっても構わない}} |- |Kimi no yasashī te de |Use those gentle hands of yours | |- |My true wish tsunaide hoshī |and make My true wish come true |My true wish　 |- |Hara hara yureru namida no shizuku |My drops of tears streaming down | |- |Tooku tooku tsuki no yōni |Are like the far and distant moon | |- |Mawaritsudzukeru Karuma no Rondo |Only following the Rondo of Fate. | の }} |- |Zutto kimi no moto |They’ll always light over you | |- |Terashitsudzukeru tomaru toki made |And will continue until end of time. | まで}} |- |Nē itsuka sono hi ga kitara |If that day were ever to come | |- |Tokeru yōna kuchidzuke watashi ni dake kudasai |Please offer me a kiss which could melt me. | 　私にだけ下さい}} |- |Unmei ha tsumetai yaiba de |Destiny is a cold blade | で}} |- |Watashi no inochi wo kezuaritsudzuketeru |Which continues to slash at my live | を削り続ける}} |- |Nani mono mo osore ha shinai kedo |There isn’t much I’m afraid of | |- |Tokei no hari ga ugoku sore ga kowakute |I only fear the ticking of the clock. | |- |Kimi wo omō kimochi dōka todoku yōni |I hope my feelings for you reach you, | |- |Nemuri ni tsuku mae ni |So before you fall to sleep | |- |My true pain daite hoshī |I want you to understand My true pain. |My true pain |- |Yasashī sono te de tsunagitomete yo |Take me into your gentle hands and | |- |Hold me tight |Hold me tight |Hold me tight }} Staff Production Reception Appearances Games |MACHINE DOLL | |- |REFLECT BEAT plus |MACHINE DOLL | }} Tracks Image Gallery Video Gallery 【とくP】機巧少女は傷つかない MACHINE DOLL PV【原田ひとみ】| (480p). Trivia Notes # ''"MACHINE DOLL" was used as the song of the promotional video of the light novel series. # "Prologue ～Unbreakable MACHINE DOLL～" References Category:Music Category:Extended Plays